Two Words that Mattered
by Loftywater
Summary: [ONESHOT CAGxATH] It all started with a silly argument. Both Cagalli and Athrun were too stubborn to say the two words that mattered most. Neither could find the right words to say. R&R!


**A/N: My first try at one-shot. Hope you all like it…**

* * *

**Two Words that Mattered**

-

Cagalli checks her answering machine. Still no messages from him. It's been nearly two weeks neither one has called each other. If they had never had that stupid fight they would be together right now. Cagalli now realizes how stubborn both of them can be. She picks up the phone and decides to take the first step. He didn't pick up until the forth ring usually he would answer right away. Was he hesitating to pick up or not.

"Cagalli?" Athrun reply on the other line.

"Athrun, could you meet me by the park where we usually meet at noon?" Cagalli ask.

"Tomorrow? Ok" he answers and hung up. Not even a goodbye or goodnight to her.

The next morning Cagalli got up early to get ready. If it was a usually day with Athrun she would just wear anything and be out of the house already. But this time was different.

**Cagalli's POV**

"Today I decided to look my best; I wanted to wear something different than what I normally wear. I always felt that when I look my best I feel my best and maybe just maybe I can be different and act differently. So I decided to wear a kimono, I never wore once before. I even did something with my hair. I didn't want to be the old me today so maybe dressing like this would help"

Cagalli began her way to the park she was deep in her thoughts and was talking to herself.

"Maybe it was my fault too; we had a fight about two weeks ago. Over something so small. That we didn't talk to each other. It was your fault too Athrun if you would just smile at me just a little like you always do then things would have been different. Then I would have felt better"

Cagalli began saying 'I'm sorry' over and over. Some kids near by thought she was going crazy or something so they kept their distance plus she was swinging that little bag of hers around. "It's easier to say it when your not here" she said quietly

**Athrun's POV**

"Cagalli I wanted to call you early but I just didn't know how. This stupid fight of ours is getting the better of us. I want to tell you how sorry I am but I don't know how. When you called me yesterday I was so happy but I just didn't want you to know that"

"Maybe meeting with you today would make me tell you how I feel and end this fight of ours"

Athrun kept talking to himself along the way looking to find the right words to say to Cagalli when he sees her. The same kids were behind him and thought he was crazy because he kept muttering stuff to himself "_Great another crazy maniac in the park, just what we all need"_

**Cagalli's POV: **

"We were both stubborn; neither could say the two words that mattered most. I hate fighting. But I hate holding my feelings in even more. The longer I hold them in the angrier I get and we would fight and things just end"

She was so busy swinging her bag around that she hit someone behind her. "I'm sorry" Cagalli cried she turns around to see none other then Athrun. But he looks different instead of wearing what he usually does he was wearing jeans regular clothes this time not office suits and ties. He looked normal not so formally again. "It's you, but why are you dressed like that" Cagalli asks.

Athrun gave a sheepishly laugh and look at Cagalli she was dressed differently too. She always complains about wearing dresses, skirts and mostly kimonos. But she was wearing one today.

"Why are you dress like that?" Athrun snapped back

"Me- well I wanted to look my best today" Cagalli replies not looking at him to see his reaction.

"I guess we both do" Athrun smiled "What I mean to say is"

"I also want to say-" Cagalli said quickly

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time. Cagalli stared at Athrun for a moment and began to laugh so did Athrun. "I guess we both wanted to show how sorry we were" Athrun said his face softened

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Athrun ask taking her hand. Cagalli nodded and they began to walk away. "Say Athrun, what did we fight about" Cagalli ask stopping. "Come to think of it, I forgot" Athrun reply and they both laugh again. Neither knew what they had been fighting about. But both were able to say the two words that mattered '_I'm sorry'_

* * *

**A/N: Like I said it's a one-shot so I knows it really short. It's just about how stubborn Cagalli and Athrun are neither could find the right words to say. I read a story similar to this in a manga once. And recently I had a fight with a very close friend of mine and we didn't talk for nearly two weeks. But things are fine now, and it was over something we both can't remember. **


End file.
